


Список

by Red_Yennifer



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:44:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Yennifer/pseuds/Red_Yennifer
Summary: Любовь. Убийство. Ностальгия 50-х. Чего еще желать?





	Список

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The List](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/420497) by misquotesandeighthnotes. 



> Переведено для замечательной alfranza.  
> Редактор - чудесная Kana Go.

Столовое серебро звенело в руках Регины, пока она накрывала на стол. Сегодня вечером все должно быть идеально для её возлюбленной, у которой наверняка был трудный день на работе. Новый шеф медленно начинал действовать Эмме на нервы – и Регине, соответственно, тоже. Регина порядочно устала, от того, что жена приходит домой расстроенная и обеспокоенная, поэтому она в шутку предложила Эмме убить этого невыносимого кретина. Разумеется, Эмма решила, что это не более, чем извращенная шутка, но так ли это было на самом деле? Ни капли. Со временем эта мысль стала казаться все привлекательнее. Регина представляла разные способы убийства этого человека. Нож в сердце? Чересчур грязно. Яд? Тоже не подходит. Нет, Регине Миллс всегда по душе был практичный подход. Её пальцы на шее бедняги, медленно сокрушающие его трахею. Она зловеще усмехнулась.  
Регина отвлеклась от своих мыслей и с нежностью положила последнюю вилку рядом с тарелкой, после чего зажгла свечу посреди обеденного стола. Она вдохнула расслабляющий, сладкий аромат ванили. Она повернулась к своей чашке с кофе, стоящей на краю стола, отхлебнула глоток, чувствуя, как кофеин вплескивается в кровь. Она поставила кружку с цветочным узором на блюдце и направилась на кухню. Когда она наклонилась, чтобы проверить куриные грудки, её встретила волна горячего пара. Грудки приветливо шипели на противне. Картошка в кастрюле кипела, над брокколи поднимался пар. Регина довольно улыбнулась – все же готовила она прекрасно. И сегодня она была твердо намерена превзойти саму себя. Она вышла из кухни в гостиную. Ей поднимали настроение розовые обои, которые поклеили всего несколько дней назад, и плавная музыка, играющая фоном. Для сегодняшнего вечера она выбрала смесь джаза и блюза, двух жанров, которые были переосмыслены с возвращением двадцатых. Она пожала плечами. Похоже, история повторяется. Она устроилась в кухонном островке, потянулась к своей последней вышивке крестиком, и проткнула ткань иглой, создавая любовный образ. Никогда Регина не чувствовала себя более умиротворенной, чем сейчас.  
Хлопнула входная дверь. В комнату влетела Эмма, ее полосатая черно–белая рубашка была в крови. Эмма принялась метаться взад-вперед между столовой и кухней. Регина прихлебывала кофе с загадочной улыбкой, игнорируя расстроенное поведение Эммы.  
– Ебать.  
Прозвучало это чуть громче шепота.  
– Может, сперва поужинаем, милая, – пошутила Регина, спокойно наблюдая за метаниями Эммы.  
– Ебать.  
Слово слетело с губ Эммы так же негромко, оставляя нотку паники.  
– Я сказала: сперва ужин, милая, – за словами Регины можно было разобрать усмешку. – Я приготовила твои любимые куриные грудки в апельсиновой мармеладной глазури.  
– Ебать!  
В этот раз Эмма почти кричала, будто, наконец осознала всю тяжесть содеянного.  
– Ну ладно! – выкрикнула Регина в ответ, приближаясь к Эмме и блокируя её движения.  
– Ебать!  
Она провела руками по груди Эммы, затем коснулась пальцами ее шеи, притянула Эмму к себе и жарко поцеловала. Затем начала быстро расстегивать пуговицы на её рубашке. Эмма в панике отскочила, хлопнув её по рукам.  
– Что ты делаешь?!  
– Дорогая, ты же говорила, что хочешь трахаться! – невинно откликнулась Регина, отлично зная, что Эмме хотелось вовсе не этого. – А я всего лишь даю жене то, чего она хочет, как и все женщины! – она вновь потянулась к Эмме, и вновь та шлепнула её по пальцам.  
– Регина! Ты что, слепая? Ты не видишь… всего этого? – Эмма указала на свою перепачканную одежду.  
– Чего, дорогая?  
Эмма недоверчиво взглянула на неё и вновь указала на себя.  
– На мне… – она помедлила, осознавая то, что собиралась сказать, и побледнела. – Кровь. О Господи. На мне к-к-кровь… повсюду. Н-не могу поверить, я же вся в крови, – изумрудные глаза, наполненные страхом, ужасом и сожалением, встретились с бесчувственным взглядом карих глаз. – Реджи, помоги, – взмолилась, она.  
– Ах, это…  
– Да, это.  
– Честно говоря, дорогая, я думала, это такая ролевая игра, в которой ты пыталась сыграть прекрасного рыцаря в сияющих доспехах, – пояснила Регина, все еще не высказывая ни малейшего беспокойства. – Ты возвращаешься домой, убив дракона, защищая свою семью, и в награду требуешь секса, и, милая, это работает! – она принялась обмахиваться, распаляясь от представленных образов.  
Эмма в ужасе уставилась на неё.  
– Ты спятила? – испуганно прошептала она.  
– А ты?  
– КОНЕЧНО, Я СПЯТИЛА! Я УБИЛА ЧЕЛОВЕКА! – выкрикнула Эмма, её глаза расширились, а лицо сморщилось.  
– О, – Регина невозмутимо смотрела на жену. – И кого же?  
– Кого… Кого? – повторила Эмма, не сразу обретя дар речи. – Регина, я кого-то убила! Важно ли, кого?  
Регина на это лишь усмехнулась и фыркнула. Она протянула руки, чтобы приобнять Эмму за плечи.  
– Милая, на дворе две тысячи пятьдесят третий год. Каждый может убить каждого. Итак, все-таки, кого же ты убила?  
–Каждый… может… Каждого… КАЖДОГО? – повторила Эмма в замешательстве.  
Как ее жена может говорить такие вещи? Почему она не паникует? Разве она не…  
– Ну, я, конечно, не каждый, дорогая, но большинство – да, можно.  
В комнате воцарилась тишина.  
– А ты… ?  
– О Господи, дорогая, – уклонилась от прямого ответа Регина. – Разве это так важно сейчас? Просто скажи мне, кого ты убила и…  
– Регина Кора Миллс, – Эмма произнесла её имя медленно и четко, ясно давая понять, что настроена серьезно. – Ты кого-нибудь убивала?  
Регина закатила глаза и мягко улыбнулась, её голос был все еще кокетлив, несмотря на ситуацию.  
– Мое полное имя, милая? Серьезно?  
– Регина!  
Серьезность взгляда Эммы, наконец, убедила Регину. Стало ясно, что Эмме надоели её игры. Но для Регины это не было игрой. Она уставилась на жену. Одежда и светлые волосы были испачканы в крови. Руки Эммы дрожали, а в глазах сменялись эмоции. Определенно, такая жизнь не для неё. В Эмме не было того адреналина, какой был в свое время в Регине после ее первого убийства. Она все еще помнила его – сбила человека на машине, и это стало началом…  
– РЕГИНА!  
– Ну ладно, ладно! – Регина избегала зрительного контакта и делала вид, что протирает стол, пока отвечала на неудобный вопрос: – Да. Я убила несколько человек, – она застыла и, наконец, взглянула в глаза возлюбленной. – Теперь твоя душенька довольна?  
Глаза Эммы расширились еще больше. Она не могла в это поверить. Они с Региной были вместе много лет, и теперь выясняется, что она многого не знала о стоящей напротив женщине. Она знала, что у Регины есть легкая склонность к странным поступкам, но не имела представления о том, что провела годы, живя рядом с сумасшедшей убийцей. Самое ужасное – Регина, по всей видимости, не видела ничего страшного в убийствах. Она вела себя так, словно речь идет о случайном походе в супермаркет или прогулке по пляжу. Казалось, это её даже возбуждает. Эмма в замешательстве и с грустью смотрела на женщину, которую, как ей казалось, она знала.  
– Несколько? – она все еще не могла поверить. – Ты убила несколько? Несколько человек.  
– Если их можно так назвать, – Регина небрежно передернула плечами.  
– А как еще я могу их назвать? – выкрикнула Эмма.  
– Ну, есть масса слов, которые к ним применимы. Отбросы. Сброд. Скоты, – Регина на мгновение остановилась, задумавшись. – У меня где-то есть список.  
Регина начала обшаривать ящики стола в его поисках, а Эмма вновь заметалась. Она провела пальцами по волосам.  
– Убийца, – выдохнула она. – Я женилась… на убийце. Я женилась на убийце, теперь я тоже кого–то убила и на мне повсюду кровь, – её паника нарастала. – О Господи, я же вся в крови… мне надо…  
– Ага! – победоносный возглас Регины отвлек её. – Нашла!  
– Что ты нашла? – устало взглянула на неё Эмма, гадая, что еще может произойти.  
– Список! – Регина улыбнулась самой ослепительной и чистой улыбкой, какую Эмма когда-либо видела у неё на лице. Было совершенно ясно: она наслаждается ситуацией.  
– Людей, которых ты убила? – шок проходил, и теперь Эмма чувствовала себя разбитой.  
– Ну, милая, для них есть разные категории, – объяснила Регина.  
– Категории.  
– Да, например, «Убитые мной люди», «Люди, которых я хочу убить» и… – она ненадолго замолчала, грустно улыбаясь, а затем продолжила: – … «Люди, которых я, возможно, убью однажды, но буду ужасно сожалеть об этом». Там всего одно имя.  
– Чье? – Эмма смотрела прямо в глаза жене, тщась выискать хоть что-то настоящее во всем этом безумии.  
– Дорогая, давай сосредоточимся на тебе, – Регина коснулась рукой щеки Эммы, пытаясь её успокоить. – Ты явно не в порядке.  
Эмма отшатнулась, не желая иметь ничего общего с этой ненормальной. Она уже начинала злиться.  
– Я не в порядке? Регина, ты убиваешь людей!  
– Только несколько человек! – возразила та.  
– Несколько это несколько многовато! – с горечью воскликнула Эмма.  
Регина лишь моргнула, не готовая к тому возмущению, которое родилось из-за её признания.  
– Конечно, дорогая, – согласилась она, не чувствуя за собой никакой вины. Она вздохнула, затем её посетила неожиданная будоражащая мысль. Регина выхватила карандаш из ящика и взяла свой список.  
– Итак, кого же ты все-таки убила? Мы можем приплюсовать твой список к моему!  
Эмма всплеснула руками, будто пытаясь абстрагироваться от ситуации.  
– Мне не нужен список!  
– Ладно… не будет списка, – повторила Регина. – Но, милая, тебе надо хотя бы считать убитых тобой. Просто… ну, мне кажется, что список – наиболее удобный способ. – Её глаза загорелись от следующей мысли: – А если он будет подробным, ты потом сможешь всё это вспоминать!  
С момент Эмма просто сверлила ее взглядом.  
– Мне. Не. Нужен. Список, – повторила она, чеканя каждое слово.  
– Не волнуйся, тогда я буду вести его за тебя!  
– Я этого не хочу.  
– Нет, любимая, – Регина смотрела ей в глаза, пытаясь поделиться своей мудростью. – Это ты сейчас этого не хочешь. А спустя несколько жертв ты изменишь свое мнение! Тогда-то ты и пожалеешь, что не начала с первого.  
– Р-Регина, что? – Эмма схватила и встряхнула жену, надеясь, что та придет в себя. – Ты себя слышишь? Мне не нужен список потому, что никаких «других» не будет!  
Регина мягко улыбнулась, не обращая внимания на тряску.  
– Я тоже так думала, любимая, – её улыбка становилась шире, сантиметр за сантиметром, превращаясь в маниакальную усмешку. – Но, однажды начав…  
Эмма в последний раз встряхнула ее, прервав фразу.  
– Я не ты, – выплюнула она.  
Регина нахмурилась. На глаза навернулись слезы, пока она смотрела на женщину, которую, как она думала, любила. Она даже и не подозревала, что из всех людей именно Эмма станет тем единственным человеком, который отвергнет её. Они столь многое пережили вместе, через многое прошли… и что теперь? Эмма бросит её? Сдаст её в учреждение для психически неуравновешенных преступников? Отправит в тюрьму? Регина, задетая реакцией жены на свое излюбленное хобби, подошла к своему креслу рядом с кухонным шкафчиком. Достала вышивание. Осмотрела со всех сторон послание любви и смеха в её доме. Их доме. Эмма медленно подошла к ней сзади, но Регина смотрела лишь на иглу. Она была маленькой, но с её помощью можно было сделать что угодно. Ею можно было вышивать слова любви и образы счастья. Латать дыры, исправлять ошибки. Игла может сделать все.  
Эмма осторожно приобняла жену за бедра, понимая, что из-за шока поступила неверно.  
– Регина, я вовсе не имела в виду…  
Регина развернулась и вонзила иглу в шею Эммы. Она была права, иглой можно сделать все, что угодно. Даже причинить боль. Это была не та боль, которую ей причинила Эмма, но все же это была боль.  
– Регина! Что за хуйня? – пронзительный голос Эммы вывел её из раздумий, но она не остановилась. Она знала: с Эммой будет все в порядке. А это… всего лишь маленькая иголочка, и, она была уверена, что не повредила ни одной важной артерии. Регина закатила глаза. Судя по событиям сегодняшнего вечера, у Эммы была склонность слишком остро на все реагировать.  
Эмма же продолжала кричать, хотя у неё была лишь небольшая колотая ранка на шее. Регина мысленно абстрагировалась от её крика, глядя на подставку с набором ножей напротив. Она доставала каждый, пытаясь определиться, который лучше. После трех она остановила выбор на своем любимом. Двойном зазубренном. Самом длинном из всех. Сзади зазвенел таймер: похоже, нужно проверить курицу. Стиснув зубы, Регина развернулась, готовая нанести удар. Эмма перехватила её руку в дюйме от своего горла.  
– РЕГИНА!  
Регина моргнула, тупо уставившись на жену.  
– Эмма, – спокойно парировала она. Нахмурилась, приподняв правую бровь. Она надеялась, что Эмма никогда не увидит эту её сторону, но вышло так, как вышло. Мгновение они смотрели друг на друга, Эмма вглядывалась Регине в глаза, ища малейшие признаки раскаяния. А Регина, в свою очередь, искала малейшие признаки слабости. Казалось, это будет длиться вечно, Регина сымитировала сожаление во взгляде, и Эмма, доверяя любимой женщине, ослабила хватку. Регина отошла на пару шагов.  
– Эмма, я… – и тут же замолчала.  
– Регина, не знаю, что происходит, но… – подхватила Эмма, не зная толком, что чувствует, зная, что любит жену всем сердцем.  
– Эмма, я не закончила, – прервала Регина. Она остановилась. Выдохнула. Улыбнулась. Её губы дернулись. – Эмма, я… Я хочу тебя убить.  
И бросилась на молодую женщину с ножом. И едва не достигла цели, но Эмма успела уклониться.  
Они боролись. Эмма еще несколько раз увернулась, едва избежав смерти. Наконец, они остановились друг напротив друга.  
– Я не стану частью твоего списка, черт бы тебя побрал! – выплюнула Эмма, подстегиваемая тихим смехом жены.  
– Ты им уже стала, дорогая.  
– Дай-ка угадаю, – презрительно фыркнула Эмма, – «Люди, которых тебе когда-нибудь придется убить, но ты будешь об этом сожалеть»?  
– Поэтому я буду скучать по тебе, Эмма, – посетовала Регина, медленно приближаясь к ней. – Кроме любви и смеха и того, как ты делала языком то, что мне нравилось – кроме всего этого, самое восхитительное это то, что ты улавливаешь суть за мгновение до того, как становится слишком поздно, – она наклонилась и поцеловала жену, изобразив боль, когда Эмма отстранилась. – Больше всего я буду скучать по этому маленькому глупенькому мозжечку.  
Регина вновь замахнулась ножом. Эмма в последний раз метнулась в сторону. Её рука потянулась к плите, она ухватилась за ручку чугунной сковородки. Кусочки жареной картошки разлетелись во все стороны, когда она ударила что есть силы. Треск был оглушительным. Регина рухнула на пол, уронив нож. И улыбнулась Эмме.  
– Тебе было хорошо? – она горько улыбнулась. – Знаю, ролевые игры никогда не были твоим коньком, любимая.  
– Реджи? – позвала Эмма, её глаза расширились, когда она осознала, что натворила. Она упала на колени рядом с женой. – Реджи, я не хотела…  
Регина поднесла дрожащий палец к губам молодой женщины и произнесла:  
– Я же говорила, любимая. Аппетит приходит во время еды.  
– Реджи, я…  
– Но д-двое за один день, Эмма? – переспросила Регина, её дыхание становилось все более прерывистым. – Даже я никогда не заходила так далеко.  
– Регина? – позвала Эмма, но она уже перестала дышать. – Регина, пожалуйста, – её захлестнули эмоции. – Реджи, пожалуйста, не покидай меня. Я… Я не знаю, что мне делать дальше. – Она уронила голову на грудь Регины. – Я никогда не хотела этого, Реджи. Я… Это был несчастный случай, и теперь… теперь на мне два трупа и совсем некому помочь, – она села, уложив голову Регины себе на колени. По её щекам текли слезы. – Регина, пожалуйста, скажи, что ты пошутила.  
Эмма смотрела и смотрела на жену, затем улеглась рядом. Она прижалась к Регине, чувствуя тепло её тела, рыдала, пока слезы не высохли, и вдруг заметила: в борьбе список Регины упал на пол, а рядом валялся карандаш. Эмма подползла к листку, подняла и развернула.  
Она принялась составлять собственный список.


End file.
